


Don't Trip on the Spandex

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Peter, But with tender moments, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom!Peter Parker, i don't know what else to add other than sex tags, literally all they do is fuck against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's tired of waiting for Deadpool to get his head screwed on straight. There's something infuriatingly sexy about him, and he's tired of hiding his feelings.<br/>Or, the one in which they fuck against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trip on the Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently got into Spideypool, and I have to say, I think I'll be sticking around! It's a very nice pairing. This took me three hours on a school night, so please enjoy, and leave me a comment if you can!  
> Warning: Unauthorized distribution of this work honestly doesn't mean anything to the author because they don't give a shit. But y'know. If you use it somewhere, the nice thing to do would be to mention their username.

Peter slammed Wade up against the wall, a fire burning in his eyes.

“You know what you promised me.” He reminded the merc, raising his eyebrows. He could see the gears turning in Deadpool's head, and he was almost too impatient to wait for him to get it.

“A taco bell giftcard? Or maybe-”

Peter shut him up with a kiss. It was through two layers of mask, sure, but it was enough to get his point across. Deadpool was silent for a whole ten seconds before he started talking again.

“Oh. So, when I told you that if we made it out of that fight alive-”

“That you'd give me a night I wouldn't soon forget? Yeah, I took it to heart.” He said. He took a step closer, aligning their bodies. For once in his life, Peter _really_ hoped that Deadpool _wasn't_ joking. Because he was horny, frustrated, and sick of fighting against this mutual attraction. Wade was tall and muscular and funny as hell, even if he was reckless and lacked a moral compass.

He could only control himself. He couldn't keep trying to convince himself that Deadpool was going to change, and he wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting for that to happen. He _wanted_ Wade, whether or not their morals matched up. He couldn't keep doing this to himself, seeing and wanting Deadpool day after day without acting on it. It was driving him fucking insane.

Maybe it would be more manageable if Wade hadn't made it his personal mission to turn Peter on in the most inappropriate times imaginable. An occasional brush of a hand along his back, constantly putting the idea of sex in his head, or even outright grabbing his ass once. He was so on-edge that he could barely stand it, and tonight had been the last straw.

“So, what's it gonna be? You won't get another chance again.” Peter announced. He knew full and well that he was lying. And that it would likely take him half the time to break the next time as it did this time, but he wasn't about to tell Deadpool that.

“Even if I did, I wouldn't wanna pass this one up, Baby Boy.” Deadpool said, smirking. Spider-man rolled his eyes.

“I _really_ hope you don't expect me to call you daddy.”

“Only on every third Tuesday of the month, alternating due to-”

Deadpool was cut off again, because Peter was just a _little_ desperate. The masks were starting to frustrate him to no end, and as soon as they broke away from the kiss, he reached up and ripped his off, giving a small shake of his wild hair.

“Are you gonna take it off, or am I?” He asked, letting his own mask fall to the floor and reaching his hands up to rest on Deadpool's shoulders. Wade let out a nervous laugh.

“I have to say, this is the most nerve-wracking game of “I'll show you mine and you'll show me yours” I've ever played, and one time I showed mine to a girl who I _knew_ had blue waffles to win a bet-”

“Hey, focus here, Big Boy.” Peter said. He recognized that Deadpool was trying to avoid the subject. His first joke had been actual confusion, but this? This was him trying to give Peter time to back out.

Deadpool sobered up, just a little bit. “Go on, kid. If you feel like you want to-”

He didn't even hesitate anymore. He pulled upwards and over Wade's face, the ridges and bumps snagging in a couple of places before it was off and over his head. He took a few seconds to admire Wade, pressed up close together, in this dark corner of his living room. He was scarred, sure. But none of them were open right now, (that were visible, anyways) and the rough bumps didn't take away from his overall ruggedly handsome features.

Peter's mouth watered. He leaned forward ever so slightly, suddenly inclined to take his time despite the hard bulge pressing against his spandex. He leaned forward, eyes intensely locked with Wade's, and brushed their lips together.

Despite their chapped appearance, Wade's lips were soft, and moist. He breathed against Peter, and his breath smelled like gum. It was surprising, but not enough to break the trance that they had both ended up in, this almost-kiss that neither one seemed to want to break.

Both of them dared each other with their eyes. Neither budged for a long time, and Peter felt like he was about to explode with just how badly he wanted the other man, seemed certain that he was going to be the one to break their unspoken challenge and lead the kiss somewhere else-

He wasn't. Deadpool's hands rose to cup his face and pulled him close, leading their kiss into more intimate territory. Peter's hands dropped to Deadpool's waist and pulled him closer, closer, as the kiss deepened. He let out a small moan of satisfaction as Wade's tongue traced lightly along his bottom lip, asking for entrance in a way that was almost too gentle for the occassion.

Peter opened his mouth, inviting Deadpool in. He gently pressed his own tongue against Deadpool's, trying to keep his cool. He was heating up, his body responding to Wade's hands (which had now slipped down over his shoulders and were making their way slowly down his back) in all the right ways. His cock gave a twitch as Deadpool rocked his hips roughly into Peter's, their kiss escalating.

Peter had to break the kiss, gasping for air. He wasn't left disappointed for long, because Wade's lips dropped back to his neck with ferocity. Wade gave a warm, hard suck and _squeezed_ Peter's ass, drawing a moan from his partner. Peter retaliated by using his hold on Deadpool's hips to grinding their pelvises together, loving the feeling of Wade's aching hard length pressed against his own.

Deadpool's breath was warm against his neck as Wade pulled away, kissing further down towards his shoulder and back up again, leaving a warm trail. Peter could tell that he'd have a bruise there later, and he loved the idea of getting all marked up by the merc.

But he was getting far too worked up for these clothes to still be on. Their kisses, the touches, were getting progressively rougher. He forced himself to let go of Deadpool, pushing him off and taking a step back.

He reached back to undo his suit, pulling the spandex down, as quickly as spandex could be pulled off of a sweaty body. Which is, to say, not very quickly. He slowly revealed inch after inch of his muscle, trying not to break eye contact with Wade. The way Deadpool was watching him, eyes hungrily devouring every nook and cranny of his body, made the fire already blazing inside of him all the warmer.

“Try not to trip over the spandex.” Deadpool teased. But his usual light and uncaring tone wasn't present. His voice had dropped down to a rough, gravely pitch that was equal parts sexy and powerful. Peter tried to step out of his latex pants, almost tripping over them briefly before he was able to finally peel the rest of the suit from his body.

There he was, in all his naked glory. His six-inch cock strained upwards, full and begging for attention. Deadpool looked him up and down, eyes lingering on choice areas, licking his lips.

“Your turn.” Peter instructed, his voice coming out clear and authoritative. He wanted to see every inch of the other man.

“Yeesh, power bottom much?” Deadpool said, almost to himself. Then, he addressed Peter directly. “Hey, are you sure you don't want me to just suck you off here and now? Because you look absolutely delicious, and-”

“I've wanted you inside me for _months_ now. Please, shut the fuck up and take off the suit.

Deadpool looked almost giddy for a moment. He immediately reached for the zipper to his costume, bringing it down and slipping the suit off with much less finesse than Peter did himself. Still, the body that it revealed was solid, muscular, and _manly_.

Once they were both unclothed, Peter grabbed Deadpool's shoulders again, kissing him with abandon. The heat of their skin touching, Deadpool's rough, scarred skin moving against his, sent shivers down his spine. He hiked one of his legs up on Deadpool's hip, ready to just start humping his leg like an animal in rut.

“Want you.” He panted out, in between long, sloppy kisses. Deadpool pulled away and looked into Peter's eyes, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. He reached down and grabbed Peter's thighs, lifting his partner up and turning to push Peter against the wall.

He let out a hiss as Deadpool's large cock pressed against his own, his legs moving reflexively to wrap around Deadpool's waist.

“Do you have any lube with you?” He asked, voice rough. Peter smirked.

“Nope.”

“Really? That web stuff really isn't all that multi-purpose, now, is it?” He questioned. Peter let out a laugh, smiling. Deadpool simply shifted Peter's weight in his hands and moved off the wall, taking a few steps closer to the small table that his lap sat on. Peter hopped off of him briefly while Deadpool leaned over and reached in a drawer, retrieving the package.

Peter's dick twitched in arousal as Wade coated his fingers. He turned back to Peter before immediately dropping to his knees on the hardwood floor, bringing himself eye-level with Peter's cock. He wasted no time, bringing his fingers to Peter's entrance.

He touched gently for a moment, before taking his pointer finger and slowly beginning to enter. Peter hissed at the intrusion; it wasn't quite uncomfortable, but definitely not what he expected it to feel like.

“Don't worry Baby Boy,” Deadpool soothed, “I'm gonna make you feel so good. You don't mind if I blow you while I do this, do you?”

Peter shook his head, giving his consent. Wade leaned forward and took the tip of Peter's cock in his mouth, giving a small suck as he began to move the finger in and out of his lover. Peter let out a loud groan, throwing his head back, barely stopping himself from slamming it against the wall.

“Oh, God, Wade,” He panted, as Deadpool slid down on his dick. He ran his tongue along the shaft, bobbing his head _just so_ as he moved. The finger started to feel good, and Peter spread his legs without even realizing it. Wade added a second finger, this time a bit of a stretching sensation coming along with it.

Not that Peter was paying that much attention. The things Wade was doing with his mouth were absolutely divine. All he could think about was the hot, wet cavern that engulfed his cock, Wade going down almost to the base now before starting to come off, sliding out almost to the tip before sinking back down again.

“Well, that's one way to shut you up.” Peter teased, letting out a sharp hiss as Wade added just a _little_ hint of teeth. He didn't mind. After all, you only went through so many Superhero fights without becoming a masochist; no way you'd make it in this business otherwise.

Suddenly, Deadpool's fingers brush up against something. Pleasure seared through Peter as his back arched, almost causing Deadpool to choke.

He pulled off, and Peter missed the mouth on his cock.

“Whoa, careful there.” Deadpool teased. He added a third finger now, and Peter forced himself to stay relaxed, chasing that feeling again. He wanted to cum crying out Wade's name, the sooner, the better.

A few more minutes of gentle coating and the three fingers moving in and out, and Deadpool finally withdrew. Peter let out a frustrated growl as Deadpool stood, pressing kisses up his stomach, then chest, then neck and jaw and finally ending in a searing french kiss to seal the deal.

“Peter hiked his leg again, knowing that it would get him what he wanted. Deadpool picked him up with ease again, and Spider-man clung to him like he was the last life jacket aboard a sinking ship and he'd never taken swimming lessons. 

“Are you ready? Last chance to back out before we've officially had sex. You sure you wanna mar up your reputaion like that?” Wade questioned. Peter rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around Wade's waist in response. 

“Just get inside me already.” He responded. Deadpool smirked, lifting him a few inches and slowly guiding his cock to Peter's entrance. 

Inch by inch, he sunk Peter down, burying himself in the tight heat. He let out a groan when he was fully seated, Peter squirming against him. 

Peter tried to let himself adjust, relaxing as much as possible. Deadpool was thicker than three fingers, _definitely_ thicker than Peter. Once he felt like the pain had faded, he began to shift his hips, letting Deadpool know that he was ready.  

He took a couple of shallow thrusts, making sure that Peter could handle it. When he was still hard and didn't seem to be in excessive amounts of pain, Wade kept going, trying to remind himself to stay in control despite the pleasure radiating down to his core. 

“Faster. I'm not breakable.” Peter said, his voice a challenge. 

“I think you are, sweet-cheeks.” Deadpool announced, but sped up despite himself. Peter's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a tentative moan as Deadpool began to thrust in earnest, setting a pace that began to slowly fuel the fire in their blood. 

Peter felt little zings of pleasure, little brushes against his nerve endings, but it wasn't enough to take him over the edge. He needed something more, an extra little push to really get into it. 

Deadpool pushed him up against the wall harder, freeing up his other hand. He worked it inbetween him and Peter, grabbing his shaft and giving it a few firm pumps. Peter let out a long moan, legs twitching around Wade's midsection. 

“Fuck, Wade,” He breathed. Wade leaned forward and connected their lips again, another flurry of lips and tongues and wet, hot and heavy and oh-so-perfect. “Harder.” 

Wade complied, thrusting harder, and a little faster. Peter let out a loud cry as he changed his angle, hitting all the right spots. 

“You like that? You like my cock, huh?” Wade said, inbetween light kisses. Peter chuckled against his lips. 

“Maybe if you'd stop holding back.” He teased, biting Wade's bottom lip. Wade accepted the challenge gracefully, his hips beginning to make sharp snaps forward that left Peter feeling almost dizzy. 

“Fuck yeah,” Wade growled, laughing a little. “You'll be feeling that up through next week, won't ya Sugar Plumb?” 

“Sugar Plum? Like the fairy?” Peter questioned, momentarily getting sidetracked. He gave a small groan, and then an _actual_ groan as he felt another wave of pleasure go through him, making his whole body tingle as Wade moved in and out. “Never call me that again.” 

“Ugh, fuck, so perfect, so good babe,” Wade babbled, picking up speed again. The pain was back now, just a slight sting as Peter's muscles began to tense. 

If anything it started to push him over the edge, working him higher and higher as Wade's grip on his hip tightened into an almost bruising force, his thrusts getting sharper and harder until the world became a delicious mixture of pleasure and hormones and Wade's hand on his cock. Everything seemed to blur together as Peter approached his orgasm, giving out startled cries of pleasure after every thrust, slowly progressing in volume. 

“I hope your neighbors aren't prone to complain.” He managed to get out. 

“I'd take it as a compliment. C'mon baby, you can't hold on much longer. I can tell you just need a little more motivation.” Wade purred, running his thumb along the tip of Peter's now leaking cock. He let out a loud groan, hips jerking of their own accord. 

“Wade!” He shouted, as the action was continued several more times. The pumping of Wade's fist now involved a few tricks, some flicks of the wrist and pressing down on sensitive areas that Peter hadn't even been aware he'd had. He felt so hot, so right and so damn _full_. 

He tumbled over the edge, crying out as he spilled his seamen all over their chests. Deadpool kissed him hotly, passionately, briefly speeding up and pounding against his oversensitive prostate before spilling his own load, shooting deep within Peter. 

“God, oh, _fuck_.” He breathed into his partner's shoulder. He slowly pulled out, helping Peter to stand on his still-shaking legs. 

“So, uh.” Peter said, after a few moments had passed. “Would it bother you if I stayed the night?” 

Deadpool just smiled that crooked smile of his. 

  



End file.
